Five Shorts
by KnockturnSeller
Summary: Very short stories here. Little bits of mental flotsam, ideas, story threads. If you find something interesting, go ahead and expand upon it. Let me know so I can read it. Thanks. KS


FIVE SHORT STORIES

Very short stories here. Little bits of mental flotsam, ideas, story threads. If you find something interesting, go ahead and expand upon it. Let me know so I can read it.  
Thanks. KS

Head cannon goes off. A smoking sign drifts to the ground saying: I Don't Own Happy Potter But I Do Play In The Forbidden Forest.

A Sporting Event.

Two men climbed the stadium stairs, one looking around for their seats, the other trying to fit what he was seeing into some form of reality as some things just weren't fitting together very well. Just thinking of the way he got here made him shudder.

"If you would come this way sir, our seats are right over here. You are about to see a sporting match. Tutshill Tornados versus the Holyhead Harpies. Should be quite a game. I'll explain the rules as things go along," the man leading said. "Be a good introduction to our talks. Ah, here we are. Please. Take a seat."

There was a cheer as seven women came out onto the field, actually some few meters above it, and raced around above the seats to loud cheers. The astonished man had an open mouth and tried to speak but no sound came out. His eyes grew wider as he saw what they were riding on.

"Yes," the first man said, "the Holyhead Harpies. The only all woman Quidditch team in the UK. They are very good. Watch the red head, Ginny Potter. She does things on a broom that are unbelievable. She's playing Chaser so her goal is to put the Quaffle through those hoops over there," and he pointed.

The unbelieving and nearly stunned man was staring wide eyed and slack jawed as another seven people on brooms zoomed up from the ground and flew around the stadium to more cheers.

"They ... they're ... I mean, they're riding ... brooms?" he asked.

"Of course they are." The reply came with a chuckle. "Can't play Quidditch without brooms."

"But that's not possible," he said. "This can't be happening."

The Minister of Magic stood up, motioned his companion to stand alongside, pressed his wand against his neck and announced, "Welcome, welcome, ladies and gentlemen.  
Today we are going to watch the number two seeded Holyhead Harpies," and the roar of the crowd drowned him out.

"They are playing the number one seeded Tutshill Tornadoes." The crowd roared again.

"I'd like you to give a hand for the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom who is watching today's match." He turned to raise his arm, his hand pointing to his guest.

There was a third roar from the crowd as the Prime Minister's wide-eyed likeness flashed along the stadium seats, then all fourteen broom riding Quidditch players zoomed from around the stadium to hover in front of the astonished Prime Minister. He raised a hand to wave, they all waved back then turned as one to race back to their sides for the Union Jack to be raised and start the game.

Cats

Minerva as a cat gets together with Mrs Norris for a bit of fun, running around the castle and chasing mice. They talked about the students, how the owls were misbehaving and how fast the mice seemed to be getting of late.

The tabby with spectacle markings around the eyes said, "Do try to let me know if Harry and his friends are staying safe, watch for trouble and tell me if anything about the school worries you."

"Won't tell anything against my person," Mrs Norris said. "He is kind to me and pets me just like I like it. He finds me good things to eat and when he can he pulls a string around and I get to chase it just like a mouse. I like him so much I could never get him in trouble."

Minerva had a grin on her face that only cats could understand. "Of course, you must be loyal to Mr Filch, I'd never ask other than that from you. It's just I can't always keep an eye on all the students all the time. If you see or smell anything that doesn't feel right about a student, that's when I want you to find me."

With that they both got up for another prowl through the halls.

Madame Pomphrey, Always There to Help

Harry Potter and gang find some marijuana and get thoroughly stoned. That's okay, just kids experimenting, that is until Luna took her wand out.

Madame Pomphrey looked at the group of students, they must be students to be walking into her dispensary, looking like a forest of animals had crashed together with various mismatched parts now residing on the many bodies coming through her door. It was the worst she'd seen since polyjuice had been used with cat hair.

British Airways 421

"London Departure, this is British Airways 421 Heavy, passing two thousand for five thousand, runway heading."

"421, London Departure, turn right to three two zero, cleared for ten thousand. Intercept the airway and continue as filed."

"421 right to three two zero, cleared to ten thousand. Intercept the airway and as filed."

The Captain turned to his First Officer. "We rotated right on time. Hope that cold front over Iceland stays put," he said.

"Hope so too," the co-pilot replied. "Wife's going to meet up in LA to do the studio tour.  
We couldn't make connections last time."

His head turned and he stared out the windshield. He was silent a moment then said,  
"Target. One o'clock, five miles out, maybe more."

The pilot turned in the direction. "Got it. Bird you think?"

"This fast? I don't think so," the co-pilot said.

"London Departure, British 421, do you have traffic our one o'clock?"

"421 London, that's negative. No traffic your vicinity."

Both pilots stared at the shape as it seemed to turn and grow larger for a few seconds before crossing their line of sight and slipping under the right wing. It had huge wings and a long tail. With spikes. On its back, though ...

"What the bloody hell?" the Captain said. "It looked, it looked like a ... a dragon. A dragon with three people on it. I couldn't've seen that."

"Uh, I think I saw the same thing. One had red hair, one long and brown, the third black. It's gone now," the copilot said with a quiver in his voice. He looked to the Captain and said, "I don't think it would be a good idea to report this."

"I agree," the Captain said. "Must have been a trick of the light. It had to be something like that and I'm not going to be the one to report a weird cloud shadow to London. One thing I do know is we better make it to LA. If they play the cockpit recording from the black box, we'll never live it down."

"I didn't see anything but a bird, Captain," the First Officer said shakily. "It was only a bird, just a bird. Yeah, just a bloody great dragon bird with three people on it."

Welcoming Feast

"Now that we've all been well fed I want to say I'm so glad to see all the returning students and give a warm welcome to all our new students," the Headmistress said.  
"First of all a few things you need to know. The Forbidden Forest is named with a purpose. Don't even think about going in there if you wish ever to be seen again. There is a list on the bulletin boards in your Common Rooms telling you what you are not allowed to do in the castle. Do read it," she said and gave a meaningful look to a few students.

"Quidditch tryouts will be in two weeks. Please see your House Captain for times," she said. "For all students spending a weekend with your families in Hogsmeade,  
please let your House prefect know the dates and relevant contact information."

She looked over the gathered students and smiled. "Now, tonight we have some special guests. They were students here not too long ago and they are going to give us a few words tonight. You may see them in some of your classes over the next couple of days. Please give a warm welcome to Ronald and Hermione Weasley and Harry and Ginny Potter. "

Everyone applauded and the four stood up and gave a wave. The applause died down then murmurs ran around the room when Harry stood up at the podium to look over the room of young people. "That's really him?" "They got rid of You Know Who."  
"They're the biggest heroes ever." "I can see the scar." "I thought he was taller." The last was loud enough to be heard in most of the hall and was followed with a few giggles.

"Good evening to you all," Harry said with an amused grin. "First off, I only need to be tall enough for my feet to reach the floor," he said and waited for the laughter to run down. "This last May was the twentieth anniversary of what has been called The Battle of Hogwarts, the culmination of many years of struggle for many people against an evil force. We've been invited to talk about our part of that long struggle and we shall. That will be later. For tonight I wish to say a few things about friends."

He looked around the room full of bright faces and said, "Returning students, you were all sorted into houses on your first day here and a little while ago the newest students just found out what House they belong to. I say 'they belong to' as a reminder to you all, you do belong to your House, that belonging is as important as being the individuals you are. You also belong to Hogwarts, the finest school of magic in the world,  
a second home that will always be a part of you no matter how many detentions you get." A few of the older students chuckled.

"Though you may be a lion, a badger, a serpent or an eagle, you belong to the House of Hogwarts. You belong to your families and you belong to the Wizarding world and the Wizarding world belongs to the rest of the world. Yes, we live pretty much apart from the Muggle world but we are part of it all the same. We need, sorry, you need to be a part of all the worlds you belong to, to care for your family and friends, to care for the world you belong to, to care for people you don't even know."

There was silence in the Great Hall as he went on, "I want to remind you of this so when the day comes when you are faced with a hard choice, remember what you have learned here at Hogwarts. Not the lessons about how to wield your wand with the proper incantation but the lessons about friendship, loyalty, courage of your convictions,  
forgiveness, acceptance of others, and how to work alongside each other to make a better world."

Murmurs sprang up here and there. "The hardest lesson I learned wasn't in Professor McGonagall's class or how to get the sap out of snorglelumps. The hardest lesson was how to see people as themselves. Not how they look or act but why they act as they do, who they really are. When you know these things then you begin to know who a person is.

"The important question you must ask is why they act as they do, then understand it and accept them as their own person. If you don't understand them you must still accept them for who they are. One teacher I had always seemed far too harsh,  
far too judgmental, far too unforgiving and some of that was true. But it turned out I was far too judgmental, I was far too unforgiving. I thought I knew who he was, but when I learned what made him who he was, his torment and how courageous he was in spite of it, that was the first time I really knew him. I only learned this as he was dying in front of me. I learned he died protecting the students of Hogwarts. He died to rid the world of an evil wizard. He died to save me and he died so others could live. That's who he really was, not a grumpy old professor but a man carrying a lot of hurt that he held in so the evil that so cruelly touched both our lives could be destroyed."

He looked around the Great Hall to see every eye on him. "Today's friend may not be there tomorrow but the person you didn't like may become your best ally, even if you don't know it. Remember to keep an open mind and open heart so when the time comes you can accept them and help them in their need. Twice I saved the life of someone I didn't like and twice they saved me. Both times I was as surprised as you can imagine,  
but if either hadn't been where they were at the time I wouldn't be here."

There was a echoing silence about the hall, only the soft snap of the torches lighting the Hall could be heard. "So as you go about learning this wonderful thing we call magic, try to remember once in awhile the other things you are learning. Try to remember those around you and their needs. Try to remember all the Houses you are part of. Give a lot of time to your close friends and give even more to those who may not be as close to you for you never know how things are going to work out. You never know how one small bit of understanding and help given is going to change your life."

He thought a moment and said, "Remember how you can be a little bit right but a whole lot of wrong. Remember your friends and those you don't yet know as friends.  
Remember those that gave their lives so we could live in a better future. Understanding and acceptance are the keys to that better future."

Harry looked out at the students and wondered if he'd made any difference or if it was too much too fast for them. "My friends and I are looking forward to seeing you in class over the next few days and we all hope to learn a lot from every one of you. But that's tomorrow and today has been a long and exciting day. I was told when I was finished to tell the prefects to take charge and escort everyone to your respective dorms. I've said it,  
so with that I'll say good night."

Harry stepped away from the podium.

Once again only the snapping of the torches could be heard, then a person spoke up,  
"Gryf ... Gryffindors, follow me." Then it was, "Ravenclaws, this way," and "Slytherins,  
let's go," then "Hufflepuffs, follow me downstairs."

Head cannon goes off. A sign flutters to the ground saying: Please Review


End file.
